one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheetah vs Black Panther
Cheetah vs Black Panther is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty-fourth OMM. Description DC vs Marvel! The champions of their tribes take on each other, but can the magic of the gods topple the suited superhero of Wakanda? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Museum (Neutral) It was too easy. Minerva wanted it, so Minerva would get it. She strolled through the maze of guards and security sensors and found her loot. A nice artefact believed to directly ''link one with the gods. How could she turn that away? "Put that back or I'm gonna need my spray bottle." came a voice. Cheetah turned. "I smelled you a mile away, T'Challa. This is a hunt you don't want in on." Minerva warned, as her claws beckoned. Black Panther carried on walking. "It's a hunt that duty requires me to partake in." '''Nobody blink! Fight!' The sound of scratching pierced everyone's ears, but left no dent in Panther's armour. "Bad kitty." T'Challa scolded. "Very original." Minerva hissed, as she went for a kick to the knee. The king dropped to the assaulted limb, and Cheetah's tail coiled around his neck, before pulling him to the ground. "I thought panthers were supposed to be fast..." she said, as she swiped again. T'Challa blocked her, and then elbowed her in the nose. "Oh, you heard right." he added, before creating a Vibranium set of daggers. The attacks pierced the flesh of Cheetah, knocking her against a display case. He then delivered multiple body shots and threw her across the room. Cheetah landed on all fours, and pounced again. The pair wrestled over the floor, with Cheetah grabbing a lamp off the desk. With a whack, the lighting faded slightly, and little damage was done to her target. Cheetah kept up the pressure, but two raised knees sent her scampering away. Panther reacted next, using his summoned claws to rake Cheetah across the stomach. Cheetah wasn't out of it though; her magic claws cut through his stomach and sent him toppling. But Panther remained in control overall, as he fired a pulse of energy at Minerva, smashing her into the aircraft section of the museum. Panther pursued, but was jumped from behind by the cunning Cheetah. Minerva dug in her fangs, trying to tear out the shoulder, but T'Challa launched her across the room. He launched a Vibranium Spear, which Cheetah ducked beneath. In the blink of an eye, Cheetah threw the weapon back which stunned him. The next second, her tail was around his neck, and bouncing his head off the floor- rendering him unconscious. KO! Cheetah prepared to peel the flesh from its suit, but remembered that there were sure to be more guards en route. In a flash, she disappeared with the artefact through the vents. The guards found the wounded Panther, and the destroyed displays. This was gonna be bad. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Cheetah! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comic book' themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees